Twig's Show
by sweetnsassyfairytwig
Summary: Yugi, Vegeta, Lita, and more. boxers or briefs? The show is back! See what Trunks got you know who!
1. Brock

Twig Show  
  
Hey this is my show but I dont own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Twig: "Hey there everyone and welcome to my show. I am Sweet and Sassy Fairy Twig. Yeah Enough with the boring crap  
lets just start the show. Today's guest is Brock from Pokemon. Say hi Brock."  
  
Brock: "Oh Twiggy you are my one and only love. Please say you will let me be your assistant and worship the ground you  
walk on."  
  
Twig: (rolls her eyes) "How many times do I have to tell you Brock?! I do not love you and I have an assistant. Now say hello   
to everyone." (gives Brock evil glare)  
  
Brock: "Hi everyone"  
  
Twig: "There. Now thats out of the way lets get down to business."  
  
A voice from the other room 'Ahem'  
  
Twig: "Dont worry I didnt forget about you." (gets a really big smile on her face) "Everyone this is my assistant/co-host whatever you   
wanna call him. Everyone this is Trunks, I'm sure you all know him."  
  
Trunks: (walks into room) "Hey everyone."  
  
Twig: "Trunks you are so cute." (gets lovey look in eyes)   
  
Trunks: (gets a worried expression on his face) "Ummm Twig we're on the air."  
  
Twig: "You feel it too?" (Snaps out of it) "Yes so this hot guy is Trunks. He is special to me." (turns to Trunks) "Sit down right here  
Trunks." (pats seat next to me)   
  
Trunks: "Ummm I'll just sit next to Brock."  
  
Brock: (looks around nervously)   
  
Twig: (whispers angrily) "you get over here right now or no more bubble baths for you"  
  
Trunks: "I'll just take this lovely seat next to Twig." (sits as far as he can away from me on the loveseat)   
  
Twig: "Okay so Brock how are you? Still having trouble with women?"  
  
Trunks: (mutters to himself) 'wait til Inga gets here'  
  
Twig: "What was that Trunks?"  
  
Trunks: (turns red) "uh, nothing..."  
  
Twig: "Thats what I thought. Brock?"  
  
Brock: "I'm fine. Yes Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are still turning me down. But their beauty could never compare to yours."  
  
Twig: (blushes) "Aww Brock thats so sweet." (smacks Trunks) "Why cant you say things like that?"  
  
Trunks: "I'm sorry. I'll go to our room and think of something sweet to do." (is gonna go play playstation 2)  
  
Twig: "You better be back before it ends." (turns to Brock) "Brock can I braid your hair?"  
  
Brock: (shifts uncomfortably) "Ummm I'd prefer if you didnt..."  
  
Twig: "Get over here!"  
  
Brock: (slinks over)   
  
Twig: "La la la la la la" (starts putting little braids all over Brocks head)  
  
Brock: "Ow!" (tries to pull away) "Stop! That hurts! Please?"  
  
Twig: "Shush I'm done you big baby." (hands Brock a mirror)   
  
Brock: "Augghhhhh!!!"  
  
Trunks: (Comes running in) "What's wrong? Auggghhhhhh!!!"  
  
Inga: (walks in cooly) "Who's today's torture subject?"  
  
Twig: (rolls her eyes) "I'm not torturing anybody. Brock is today's guest."  
  
Inga: "Oh thats nice." (goes upstairs to her room)  
  
Twig: "Yes thats my best friend Inga but she is a little preoccupied at the moment with her love Cell in the room."  
  
Brock: "I gotta go." (starts to run away)  
  
Twig: (grabs his ear) "Not til you say goodbye and promise you'll come back!"  
  
Brock: "Ow!! Okay I'll come back!"  
  
Twig: "And show us your Pokemon?"  
  
Brock: "Yes! I'll show you my pokemon!"  
  
Twig: "Okay now say goodbye"  
  
Trunks: (snickers)  
  
Twig: (glares at Trunks)  
  
Brock: Goodbye!"  
  
Twig: (lets go of Trunks ear) "Good"  
  
Brock: (runs out of Twigs place)  
  
Twig: (hears Inga cooking in the kitchen) "Ooooh mashed potatoes! Finish for me Trunks!" (runs out  
of the room)  
  
Trunks: "Goodbye everyone." (whispers) "Please help"  
  
Twig: "I heard that!"  
  
Trunks: I didnt do anything!"   
  
Twig: "Goodbye!"  
  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review!!! If you dont then I probably won't continue. And then I will have more free time with Trunks!!!! 


	2. Yugi

Twig's Show  
  
Okay so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Twig: "Hey there its me again! Yes me, Sweet and Sassy Fairy Twig. We are here today for another of tortu....err um friendship? Anyways enjoy! Todays very special guest is Yugi!!!He has taken a little time from dueling to see me! Come on Yugi."  
  
Yugi: (from another room) "I'm not going to wear this!"  
  
Twig: "Yugi you promised!"  
  
Yugi: "Alright." (comes out in a pink t-shirt with dark magician on it) "Hey how come yours is blue?"  
  
Twig: "Because blue is my favorite color and the pink matches your hair better."  
  
Yugi: "I want to wear the blue one."  
  
Twig: "No. You can have it later. Now how are your friends?"  
  
Yugi: "Well, they are ok. The.."  
  
Twig: "Is Joey still cute?"  
  
Yugi: "Umm I guess."  
  
Twig: "Can I have your Millenium Puzzle?"  
  
Yugi: "NO!" (covers it)  
  
Twig: "Can I borrow it?"  
  
Yugi: "No!"  
  
Twig: "Wanna play Duel Monsters after the show?"  
  
Yugi: "You have cards to?"  
  
Twig: "Yep! I have wall shadow and ryu-ran and metal fish and toon world and more!"  
  
Yugi: "Ummmm ok?"  
  
Twig: "Yay!!!!!"  
  
Inga: (comes out of the kitchen with brownies) "Twig I wanna play Magic the Gathering."  
  
Twig: "I wanna play Duel Monsters with Yugi first."  
  
Inga: "Twig! You always play Duel Monsters. Play with me!"  
  
Twig: "I promised Yugi! I'll play with it with you afterwards."  
  
Inga: "Fine. You can wait til afterwards to eat your brownies too."  
  
Twig: "Fine!" (mutters to self) 'I want my brownies now' (cross my arms)  
  
Yugi: "Are we almost done here?"  
  
Twig: "No. Do you wear boxers or briefs?"  
  
Yugi: (blushes) "Ummm thats kinda personal.."  
  
Twig: "Aww come on. Please? Trunks wears boxers."  
  
Yugi: "Ummm.....okay..."  
  
Twig: (gives Yugi evil glare)  
  
Yugi: (gulps) "Umm yeah I wear boxers."  
  
Twig: "That is so sexy. I bet girls are always trying to go after you."  
  
Yugi: "Ummm yeah Im late.. for uh, well, something, I gotta go."  
  
Twig: "But, Yugi wait?!" (starts to cry)  
  
Yugi: "No I'm sorry. Please dont cry."  
  
Trunks: (walks into the room and gives Yugi evil glare) "What did you do?"  
  
Yugi: "I just told her I had to go and.."  
  
Trunks: "You did what?! You never do that!"  
  
Yugi: "I'm sorry I didnt know! I won't leave!"  
  
Twig: (stops crying) "Will you stay the night?"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah sure.."  
  
Twig: "Okay! Well its time to go....I wonder who the next guest will be?"   
  
Trunks: "Hurry up I wanna play on the nintendo game cube!"  
  
Twig: "No you cant play Luigi's Mansion! You have to watch me and Yugi play Duel Monsters! Bye Everybody!"  
  
Trunks, Inga and Yugi: "Goodbye!"  
  
  
  
Okay I think this one is kinda bad but tell me what you think. 


	3. Cartman

Twig Show  
  
Trunks: "Here is your host Sweet and Sassy Fairy Twig!" (coughs and goes to bed)  
  
Twig: "Hey everyone its the loveable hugable me! My poor baby Trunks has the flu! But I guess the show has to go on. So here  
we go. Todays guest is Cartman from South Park!!!!!  
  
Cell: "Did I just hear you say South Park?" (comes running downstairs)  
  
Inga: "Cell get back up here!" (comes running after Cell, bashes him in the head, and takes him back up to their room.  
  
Cartman: "Dude this couch is sweet!" (sits on super long couch that has Trunks face all over it) "These pillows suck a** though"  
(throws Vin Diesel pillows in floor)  
  
Twig: "My baby!" (Gives Cartman the evilest glare she has ever given)  
  
Cartman: "Im sorry you dont have to get all pissed off."  
  
Twig: "Never throw my Vin on the floor! NEVER!!!!!!!" (suddenly smiles) "So Cartman have you heard from Kenny lately?"  
  
Cartman: "Nah. The b@**ard leaves me alone now."  
  
Twig: "Where is Stan and Kyle?"  
  
Cartman: "In the yard why?"  
  
Twig: "They're here? Inga go get Kyle and Stan out front!!"  
  
Inga: (comes downstairs with Cell handcuffed to her and drags in Kyle and Stan)  
  
Kyle: "What the f%@* are you doing?"  
  
Stan: (looks around. starts singing in his head 'where is the girl that I like?')  
  
Inga: (makes Cell sit on futon with her)  
  
Cartman: "I want my cheesy poofs!"  
  
Twig: "Ummmm....ok......."  
  
Stan: "Stop being rude you fat f%@*!"  
  
Cartman: "Stop calling me a fat f%@* you dumba**!"  
  
Twig: "STOP FIGHTING!" (goes to the kitchen and grabs some cheesy poofs and chocolate)  
  
Inga: "Cell stop moving! Your hurting my wrist!"  
  
Cell: "Get me out of these things!!"  
  
Kyle: "Dude, why dont you just blow them up?"  
  
Cell: (gives an 'hey why didnt I think of that?' expression)  
  
Inga: "You do and I will kill you!!"  
  
Twig: (gives cheesy poofs to Cartman and chocolate to everyone else)  
  
Cartman: "CHEESY POOFS!!!" (starts munching on them)  
  
Twig: "My show sucks."   
  
Cartman: "No it doesnt. I watch it everyday."  
  
Twig: "Its only been on twice Cartman."   
  
Cartman: "Oh."  
  
Kyle: I watched it yesterday. Yugi wears boxers too!"  
  
Stan: "Me too!"  
  
Cartman: "You guys wear boxers?" (everyone stares at Cartman)  
  
Stan and Kyle: "Cartman wears tighties. Cartman wears tighties!"  
  
Cartman: "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" (Kyle and Stan shut up)  
  
Twig: "How did you guys feel about meeting Satan?"  
  
Kyle: "It kicked a**!"  
  
Stan and Cartman: "Yeah!"  
  
Inga: "Cell! Thats it! We're going back upstairs and no dinner for you!"  
  
Cell: "I didnt do anything!"  
  
Inga: "Dont play dumb with me!" (drags Cell upstairs)  
  
Cartman: "Dude, thats f%@*ed up!"  
  
Stan: "Yeah. I'm never gonna let Wendy treat me that way."  
  
Twig: "You really like Wendy dont you?"  
  
Stan: (blushes) "No, she's just pretty and smart and.."  
  
Cartman and Kyle: "Stan and Wendy sitting in a tree...."  
  
Stan: "Be quiet!"  
  
Kyle: "So did you and Inga play Magic the Gathering after the show yesterday?"  
  
Twig: "Umm yeah but thats not important."  
  
Kyle: "I wanna know who won?"  
  
Twig: "Thats not important."  
  
Kyle: "But I really wanna kn.."  
  
Stan: "She lost dumba** thats why she doesnt want to talk about it."  
  
Twig: "Umm okay yeah times up we gotta go!"  
  
Cartman: "Already?"  
  
Twig: "Yes. Now say goodbye."  
  
Cartman, Stan and Kyle: "BYE!"  
  
Twig: "Bye!"  
  
  
  
Okay yeah this is sucky but yeah! Please review! 


	4. Vegeta

Twig's Show  
  
Twig: "Welcome to another glorious day in The Twiggy World. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo! That is the new name of the show!!!!"  
  
Trunks: "Are you sure you want to change the name?!"  
  
Twig: "Yes!!!!! I need more reviews! Queen Of Demon Dragons show is beating my show!!!! Can you believe it?! Its not fair!!!!!"  
  
Trunks: "Give it time...people will review yours soon!"  
  
Twig: "No they wont! Now who is todays guest?! He's not here yet?" (gives Trunks evil look)  
  
Trunks: "I dont know where he is! I swear!" *dingdong*  
  
Cell: "I'll get it!"  
  
Inga: "Cell you leave our room I'll beat you down with Twiggy!"  
  
Trunks: "I got it!" (opens door) "You're in big trouble."   
  
Guest: "What's she gonna do? Blast me? Ha!"  
  
Twig: (hears the guest but pretends she doesnt) "And todays guest is Vegeta!!!!! Trunks dad!"   
  
Vegeta: (has a smirk on his face) "How are you?"  
  
Twig: "I'm fine and you?"  
  
Vegeta: "Fine."   
  
Trunks: (cowers in corner knowing something bad is gonna happen) "Umm I'm gonna go to our room now okay honey." (is finally grateful to Twig because she is the only one who can put his father in his place)  
  
Twig: "Okay Trunksypoo." (glares at Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: (glares back at Twiggy) "Trunksypoo?"  
  
Twig: "How is Bulma?"   
  
Vegeta: "She is fine."   
  
Inga: (starts to come downstairs but then sees Twig and Vegeta) "Uh oh. I'll just come back later."  
  
Twig: "So, why were you late?"  
  
Vegeta: "Whats it matter? No one is reviewing anyway."  
  
Twig: (smacks Vegeta on the head) "You are an idiot!"  
  
Vegeta: (tries to hit Twig) "I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Trunks: "Leave her alone dad!" (blasts his dad)  
  
Vegeta: "Stay out of this Trunks!"  
  
Trunks: "No dad! We're getting married!"  
  
Twig and Vegeta stop and look at Trunks.  
  
Trunks: "Thats right."  
  
Twig: "Oh Trunks!" (I run up to Trunks and jump on him giving him a huge hug) "Oh my gosh! We have so much to do! We have to end the show early!"  
  
Vegeta: (to Trunks) "I disown you. You are no longer my son." he leaves.  
  
Twig: O.o "Okay we are ending the show early today sorry for any inconviences. Bye."  
  
Inga: (comes downstairs and sees its safe) "Oh the show is over? so soon? well bye!"  
  
Trunks and Cell: "bye"  
  
  
Okay hope u enjoyed please review!!! 


	5. Ash

O.o Twig's World! o.O  
  
Twig: "Hey its me again Sweet n Sassy Fairy Twig! There has been some major changes as you should know if you have kept up with the show. First of all this is now Twigs World. Second, (and more important) Trunks and I are getting married. (If you would've been to my show with Vegeta you would know this ~.~) Anyways....Enjoy!"  
  
Trunks: "Do I have to?"   
  
Twig: "Yes."   
  
Trunks: "Okay. Todays guest is Ash from Pokemon. Can I go to our room now I feel sick."  
  
Twig: "Yes Trunksypoo you may go now. I'll see you later." (gives Trunks a wink)  
  
Ash: "Hey Brock was right you are pretty."  
  
Twig: (blushes) "Thanks Ash. Anyway, How are your pokemon?"  
  
Ash: "Oh they're great!"  
  
Twig: "Can I hold Pikachu?" (grabs pikachu without waiting for an answer) "HhHhhhHHHeeeEEEeeeelllllLLLpppppPPPP!" (Pikachu shocks her)  
  
Ash: "Are you ok?"   
  
Twig: "Yeah. Can I do it again?"  
  
Ash: "Umm no."   
  
Twig: "Well then can I hold Chikorita?"  
  
Ash: "Lets just see if Chikorita comes to you ok?" (lets Chikorita out of poke ball)  
  
Twig: "Its so cute!" (Chikorita jumps into Twigs lap) "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE it likes me!!!!"  
  
Ash: (covers his ears) "Umm yeah."   
  
Twig: "So Ash what is Pallet Town like?"  
  
Ash: "It's awesome! I reall......"  
  
Mysterious voices: "We're here on your show to cause some trouble." "So look out now here it comes double." (out of the shadows stands a man and a woman) "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all people's with..."  
  
Twig: "Blah blah blah what do you want?"  
  
Jesse: "That brat ruined our motto."  
  
Meowth: "Yeah I didnt even get to say anything."  
  
Inga: "Did I just hear Team Rockets motto? Twig? Are you and Trunks role playing again? You didnt do that god awful hairdo did you?"  
  
Twig: (blushes) "Team rocket is here!"  
  
James: "Well Jesse they seem to already know us."  
  
Meowth: "Did we attack you all's or something before?"  
  
Twig: "No. But I think you should leave."  
  
Jesse: "Not without stealing the twerps Pikachu."  
  
James: "Hey Jess there is Chikorita. We can take it too."  
  
Jesse: "Good idea James. Go Arbok!" (Arbok comes out of his Pokeball.)   
  
James: "Go Weezing!" (Weezing comes out of his pokeball too)  
  
Twig: "Smoochie! Marill! Come out now!" (my pokemon come out of thier balls)  
  
Ash: "Huh you have pokemon?"  
  
Inga: "Lapras! Charizard! Go!" (pokemon come out of balls)  
  
Twig: "Water Gun attack!" (marill attacks Arbok)  
  
Jesse: "Arbok poison sting!" (arbok attacks Lapras and misses)  
  
Cell: "Ooo I wanna play! Dragonite! Raichu! Go!"  
  
Inga: "Cell go back to the torture chamber! NOW!"   
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
This has been an emergency alert system. ( show comes back on)  
  
Team Rocket: "Team Rocket blasting off again!!"   
  
Ash: "I didnt know you guys had pokemon."  
  
Twig: "You never asked."  
  
Mysterious female voice: "Ash? Pikachu? Where are you we're gonna be late." (female comes to the door) "Ash there you are! We're gonna miss the boat! Come on!"  
  
Ash: "Misty Im doing a show."   
  
Misty: "I dont care what you are doing lets go." (grabs Ash by the ear and starts dragging him out the door)  
  
Ash: "Ow! Misty stop it! I'll come back later Twig Bye everyone!" (Ash and Misty disappear for the door)  
  
Inga: "Well I'm gonna go yell at Cell. Bye Peeps."  
  
Twig: "Well thats today show. Bye!" (doesnt know she is still on air) "Now where is that whip? Oh there's the handcuffs and the gag." (notices she is still on air and blushes) "Ummm yeah Bye!"  
  
Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! 


	6. Lita

Twigs World  
  
Twig: "Hey everyone whats up? We have something new on the show! We will now every now and then have 'special suprise' shows for our guests and viewers. They will be marked by little ~ 's ok?"  
  
Trunks: "Yeah....glad I dont have to do this one."  
  
Twig: "Well of course not Trunksypoo. Which reminds me....shoot I forgot...well, where is everyone?"  
  
Trunks: "Well..Inga and Cell are making sure everyone is ready.... I dont know where our....your special guest is."  
  
Twig: -.- "Things better be good today."  
  
Trunks: "I'm sure it will."  
  
Inga: "Okay ready! Dont worry the guest is here too."  
  
Twig: "Yay! So peeps, here we go with the show.....with me Sweet n Sassy Fairy Twig and todays guest Lita!" (Lita comes downstairs and enters the room.)  
  
Lita: "Hi Twig!!!!"   
  
Twig: "Hi Lita!!! How are you? Are you ready for todays show?"  
  
Lita: "I sure hope so. So, what do you have planned."  
  
Twig: "Well, lets talk a little first. Has any evil peeps been around lately?"  
  
Lita: "No its been quiet lately." (looks around, wondering what the days suprise is)  
  
Twig: "Oh. Well..have you found a boyfriend yet?"  
  
Lita: (sighs) "No. Its been kinda lonely."  
  
Twig: "I'm sure you will find someone Lita. In fact let me help you..." (grins) "Ready for todays show suprise?"  
  
Lita: "Yeah, Bring it on!"  
  
Twig: "Okay!! Todays suprise just for Lita is........" (waits forever to keep everyone in suspense)   
  
Lita: "Yeah?"  
  
Twig: "Pick a Cutie!!!!"   
  
Lita: (smiles, hoping it means what she thinks it means)   
  
Twig: "Lita, We (Inga, Trunks and I) have picked some of the hunkiest men for you to choose to pick a date! First up is...Gohan from DBZ!!!!" (Gohan walks down the steps in khaki's and a white muscle tee that shows his big muscles really well)  
  
Lita: (drools) "He is so dreamy!"  
  
Twig: (smiles) "Next up is..Tristan from Yugi-Oh!!" (Tristan comes down the steps in blue jeans and a tight black tee shirt)  
  
Lita: (smiles shyly) "He's cute...looks smart too."  
  
Twig: "Okay........." (gives Trunks a lovely look) "Well cutie number three..." (Cell runs downstairs and whispers in Twigs ear) "What?! He's gone!!!! What happened?!" (Cell whispers in Twigs ear again and turns pink) "Oh. Okay."  
  
Inga: "Okay!" (Cell runs back upstairs)  
  
Twig: "And here is Joey also from Yugi-Oh!!" (Joey comes down in jeans, a white shirt and his jacket)  
  
Lita: (likes Joeys hair and jacket, thinks he's pretty cute)  
  
Twig: "Well Lita, Do you want to go out with one of these cuties?"  
  
Lita: (looks back from Joey to Gohan)   
  
Twig: (smiles big) "You do know that you can pick more than one to see who you can get along with dont you?"  
  
Lita: (looks relieved) "Okay so I pick all three."  
  
Twig: (looks shocked, thought it would only be Gohan and Joey) "Ummm ok... So yeah She picked all three... Dont worry people she will be back really soon so we can see who she picks!!!" (catches Lita looking at Trunks and quickly runs up to Trunks and gives him a kiss, making sure her ring shows)  
  
Lita: (looks jealous) beep beep beep (Lita checks watch) "I gotta go the scouts are calling me."   
  
Twig: "Okay Lita the guys will give you a call later tonite." (Joey winks at Lita and Lita blushes) "Yeah ummm...well....since the guest is leaving I guess no one wants to be here so....I remembered!!! I remember what I was gonna say earlier! If you want to see my engagement ring (Trunks is so sweet....) go to www.geocities.com/sweetnsassyfairytwig and I hope you enjoy! Oooooo and as an extra 'goodie' I will be picking a special guest viewer. So, if you want a chance to be on the show tell me in a review or email me! Well...I'm gonna go....Lita left without even saying bye...but remember she will be back! Well, bye!!!!"  
  
Trunks, Cell, Inga, Gohan, Tristan and Joey: "Bye everyone!"  
  
Okay yeah this is getting cornier and cornier and no one is reading it :'( please review!!!! 


	7. Serena

Twigs World  
  
Twig: EEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
I caught Buu! I caught Buu! He's my newest little friend. (pokes at Buu and pinches his cheeks) You know you love me. Yes you do. Yes. (looks up and notices she's on the air)  
Hey I caught Buu!!! But I'm sure you're more interested in the show. Today's guest is Serena. (hears someone coming through the door) It's not time for Serena yet...Trunks!!O.O  
(grabs Buu in his cage and tries to shove him under the couch) Nope doesnt fit. (runs and sticks him in the fireplace) No, too noticeable. (runs to the kitchen and looks around)  
  
Trunks: Honey where are you?   
  
Twig: (rocks back and forth) what do i do? what do i do?  
(hears Trunks coming towards the kitchen and shoves the cage into the oven, then opens the fridge)  
  
Trunks: There you are. Why didnt you answer me? (he looks and sees that he's on the air) Oh I'm sorry. I'll be back.  
  
Twig: Whew! (wipes face with hand) Okay well I guess Glitter Pumpkin Cutesy Head will have to stay in the oven for awhile. Anyway I better get back to show. (walks back to the living room) Serena should be here any minute. *Ding Dong* Oooo she's here. (opens door) Hi Serena!  
  
Serena: Hi! How are you? (gives Twig a hug)   
  
Twig: I'm fine! Ooo I caught Glitter Pumpkin Cutesy Head!  
  
Serena: Who?  
  
Twig: I'll show you but you have to be quiet and you cant tell Trunks.  
  
Serena: Umm ok I guess.  
  
Twig: Yay! (grabs Serena's hand and drags her to the kitchen) Ready? (opens oven)  
  
Serena: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO its so cute!   
  
Twig: I know! Oh here comes Trunks! Pretend we're doing something! (closes oven and grabs a bowl of fruit)   
  
Trunks: Hey hon, mmm that looks good. I'm going out with Gohan. Love you. (kisses Twig)  
  
Twig: Okay hun. love you too.  
  
Serena: Can I play with him? The Scouts would love him!  
  
Twig: ~.~ He is not a toy so dont squeeze him too hard! ^.^  
  
Serena: Yay! Oooo who's the prettiest boy in the world? You are! Yes you! Can I feed him?  
  
Twig: Of course you can feed Buu Buu. (hands Serena handful of bite sized butterfingers and milkyways)  
  
Serena: Is this what you feed him?   
  
Twig: Yep! ^.^ He loves it! (turns quickly to get more and bashes head on hanging pot. hears laughs from Buu Buu and Serena) Hmmmph ~.~ (rubs head and takes Buu Buu to the living room)  
  
Twig: So Serena how do you feel about Rei?   
  
Serena: She is a very good friend. She..  
  
Twig: Right.. Just a friend. A likely story. I see the way you two hang around eachother. Dont be afraid to admit your feelings for her.  
  
Serena: Feelings for her? Huh? What are you talking about? I dont have any feelings for Re...  
  
Twig: Yes you do and she feels the same.  
  
Serena: She does? I mean no I do not like Rei like that. She is a very good friend..  
  
Twig: How is she is bed? (gives Buu Buu a big sized Snicker)  
  
Serena: WHAT?! I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!!!  
  
Twig: (puts Buu Buu's cage in secret room behind bookcase)   
Does that mean she's good?  
  
Serena: Why you little! Moon...  
  
Trunks: I forgot.... (looks at Serena and Twig) Did I interrupt something?  
  
Twig: Serena was just telling me about her love for Rei.  
  
Trunks: (looks at Serena) I didnt know you were that way.   
  
Serena: I'm not. I mean Rei is attractive and all but..  
  
Twig: Ha! So you admit it!  
  
Trunks: Hon I think you are thinking of Uranus and Neptune.  
  
Twig: Huh? (thinks about it for a moment) Oh yeah! Oops..  
I'm sorry Serena. You can play with Buu Buu all you want. Oops.. (looks at Trunks)  
  
Trunks: Buu Buu? What is that? (looks at Twig to see her "I'm not hiding anything" look) Alright what and where is it?  
  
Twig: I should have known better. (goes and fetches Buu Buu)   
  
Trunks: What? You brought Buu here? Wait a minute how did you get him back to his pudgy little self? It doesnt matter. (gets ready to blast Buu Buu)  
  
Twig: NO! Dont hurt my glitter pumpkin cutesy head!  
  
Trunks: Glitter pumkin what?  
  
Twig: Please dont hurt Buu Buu! He'll be really good I promise!   
  
Trunks: Alright.   
  
Twig: Yay! (turns to Serena)  
  
Trunks:AAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
(Loud boom)  
  
Twig: Buu Buu!! You killed my Buu Buu! (smoke clears and Twig sees Buu Buu's cage) It worked!   
  
Trunks: What the..?  
  
Twig: I bought the best cage they had! EEEEEEEEEE! Glitter pumpkin cutesy head!  
  
Serena: I gotta go it's time for Rini's nap. See-ya!  
  
Twig: Well its the end of the show. If we dont get some more ratings we may have to end it for good so please review! Bye!  
  
Trunks: (examines cage and grumbles goodbye) 


	8. Everyone

Twigs World  
  
Twig: (cries holding Buu Buu in lap) Twigs World is cancelled! We didnt have enough favorable reviews and we have to end it!   
  
Trunks: Honey it will be ok.   
  
Twig: (glares at Trunks) Ok? OK? No it won't be okay this was my favorite thing in the whole wide world and they are taking it away!  
  
Trunks: Well they did say they may put your show on every now and then.  
  
Twig: No they won't they were just trying to make me feel better. (takes deep breath and cries harder) Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Trunks: (covers his ears) Hey quiet down. At least you got me and Buu Buu (gives Buu Buu evil look)  
  
Twig: Buu Buu? (looks down teary eyed at Buu Buu) BUU BUU! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Trunks: (covers his ears again) I cant take all this loud stuff  
  
Twig: O.o Me sorry. (gives some skittles and licorice to Buu)  
  
Buu: Yum!  
  
Cell: I love you Inga!  
  
Inga: Huh? Hey this can't be the end! *.* Did he just say he loves me?  
  
Cell: Uh no.  
  
Inga: Yes you did! You love me! You really love me! (grabs Cell and dances around the room)   
  
Cell: @.@ Help me....  
  
Inga: Don't cancel the show! (looks at the reviewers) Please bring us back by reviewing! Please?! (chases Cell upstairs)  
  
Twig: Yeah. Everyone who has been on the show and some that were scheduled to be on are here to say goodbye.   
  
Serena and the Scouts: Bye everyone we'll miss you!  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Yugi: Bye!  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty: Goodbye!  
  
Cartman, Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Satan and everyone else: Bye! Stay Cool.  
  
Inga: (Comes back downstairs chasing Cell) Hey! That was mine! Give it back!   
  
Cell: No! You can't make me!  
  
Inga and Cell: (Stop from their chase) Goodbye! You better bring us back soon!  
  
Twig: Well, I guess it's time to go. (looks at Cartman poking Buu Buu, Joey talking to Misty and Lita, Serena talking to Tristan, and Inga chasing Cell) Goodbye everyone. I loved doing this and I will miss you. (cries)  
  
Trunks: Bye!  
  
Cell: Mmmm this is good!   
  
Inga: Cell!   
  
(everything turns to fuzzy) 


	9. Blister and Dum Dum

Blister and Dum Dum  
  
Blister: "And now we go on break..." *camera cuts off and goes to commercial* *Blister turns to Dum Dum* "You are such a Dummy" he says and turns back to the camera. *Somewhere out there* "In five, four, three, two...." Blister "Hmmm...I wonder where Dum Dum went to?" *looks around for Dum Dum like he doesnt know where he could be..* *two familar heads slowly sneak around the corner, few people noticing* "Please can we go?" a familar male voice asks in a whisper. "Shhh we're not supposed to be here... I just want to see who replaced my show...." a female voice was quick to shush the male. *Blister looks under table and finds Dum Dum sitting there head wet eatting cake mix out of a bowl, Meanwhile more people notice the two heads peeping around the corner, wondering if it could really be....* *Blister pulls out Dum Dum from under the table* "What are you doing under here?" he demands. "And why is your head wet?" *Dum Dum looks sheepishly at Blister* "I'm eating cake mix...." "And your head?" Blister asked. "I gave myself a swirly..." Dum Dum responded. "WHAT?!" Suddenly the female bounded around the corner, dragging a limp male behind her. "YOU CANCELLED MY SHOW FOR THIS... THIS LAME BULL****?! MY SHOW WAS A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN THIS! YOU CAN ASK THE AUDIENCE!" *The male, now clearly identified as Trunks... turns blood red* "Buu!!!!" suddenly surrounds the room. Twigs Buu comes flying down from the ceiling into Trunks arm. "Augghhh!" Trunks cries, throwing him in the air, ready to blast him. "Glitter Pumpkin Cutesy Head!" Twig cries, audience watching Twig jump in the air and grabbing her chubby pink friend. "Bad Trunksypoo!" *grabs Trunks ear and drags him off the stage* *Inga runs out of the stage, no one was aware she was there* "Lemme at 'em!" She runs after the arguing couple. @.@ "Thats all for today folks sorry for the interruption." Blister says as director glares at him and orders assistant to go find Twig.  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Inga 


	10. Back Again

Twigs World  
  
Buu: Mommy would like to say that she doesnt own any of the characters.  
  
Twig: Iiiiii'mmmmm Baaaaaaaccckkkk! *dances Buu around in circles* Come on honey celebrate!  
  
Trunks: (from other room) Do I have to?  
  
Twig: *stops dancing and gives evil glare at closed door*  
  
Trunks: *doesnt hear giggles and laughter anymore and starts to worry* Uh, honey?  
  
Twig: *keeps staring at door*  
  
Trunks: *looks quickly around the room then roots around til he finds a small box and quickly opens the door* Honey I got this for you.  
  
Twig: *.* what is it?!*knows that it was a last minute idea to get him out of trouble*  
  
Trunks: Open it and find out. *looks at Twig wondering if she will like it or blow it up like the last gift he gave her*  
  
Twig: *sets down Buu and gives him handful of chocolate, then takes the tiny box*   
  
Trunks: Well? You going to open it?  
  
Twig: -.- Yes. *Opens the box and stares for a second* Whats this for?  
  
Trunks: Your new car!!!!!  
  
Twig: @.@ My Wha???!!!!!! *regains sanity* It better be a jeep.  
  
Trunks: -.- Uhh... yeah....  
  
Twig: Well?  
  
Trunks: Well what?  
  
Twig: Where is it?  
  
Trunks: Oh uh yeah right this way *leads Twig outside*  
  
Twig: *stops at front door*  
  
Trunks: What now?  
  
Twig: *looks at Buu*  
  
Trunks: Inga watch Buu!!!!!  
  
Inga: *muffled yell* Ok!  
  
Twig: *mumbles under breath* You're lucky she has a camera there. *thinks about Inga and Cell up in the bedroom*  
  
@.@  
  
Trunks: And there you go. *points at a black Jeep with convertible top*  
  
Twig: *drags Trunks inside the house and starts making out with him*  
  
Trunks: Honey we're on air!  
  
Twig: Who cares? Sorry gotta cut the show short I owe my hubby thanx see ya! *Kicks over camera and everything goes black*  
  
In backround: Twig: Oh Trunks!  
  
Trunks: Uh honey, lemme turn the camera off.  
  
Twig: I want you now! *hear loud thud on floor and Trunks yell*   
  
Everything goes quiet. 


	11. Bulma

Twigs World  
  
  
  
Twig: *stares at camera for several minutes* @.@..... Oh wha-- huh? I don't own anything.... Ugh work is very tiring nowadays....  
  
Trunks: I know honey I know.  
  
Twig: You know? YOU KNOW?!?! I dont see your a** working!   
  
Trunks: Honey I just meant...  
  
Twig: Oh I know what you meant! You work almost 40 hours a week and see if you like it! Especially with the air on the spritz!   
  
Trunks: Twigz baby I'm sor---  
  
Twig: And not once have you come to visit me! NOT ONCE!!!!! THATS THE LAST TIME I GIVE YOU FREE FOOD!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: @.@ Maybe you shouldn't do the show today...  
  
Twig: -.- Excuse me? Oh no, you didnt just say what I think you said! Oh you are soooo gonna get it when we are over!*sees Buu looking at her cutely and mood quickly changes* Aww how's my baby? You want some candy? Did you eat all your dinner? Of course you did. Here you go honey. *gives Buu candy bar*   
  
Inga: *comes rushing in, worried expression on her face* Twig? Can I talk to you?  
  
Twig: I'm in the middle of my sho----*sees look in Inga's eyes and knows it must really be important* Trunks, entertain my guests til I get back.... and no showing off!!!!   
  
Trunks: Do I have to? *sees Twigs glare and turns to camera* Heh heh *puts arm behind head and tries to think of something entertaining*  
  
*Off in other room*  
  
Inga: Twigz, I think you may wanna sit down.  
  
Twig: Inga what's wrong? *sits down on a red plush loveseat*  
  
Inga: *looks nervous and is pacing* I, uh, hmmmm.....  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Trunks: ....And that is how you make chicken noodle soup. Now, on to grilled cheese....  
  
Buu: *stares intently at Trunks munching on candybar*  
  
*Back with Inga and Twig*  
  
Twig: WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU THINK YOU'RE----*Inga quickly slaps her hands over Twig's mouth* I-- I dont know what to say... You, p... no, no you are just messing.  
  
Inga: I'm about to find out for sure.  
  
Twig: Well hurry I want to know! Look I have to go back to my audience... God only knows what Trunks is doing... I will be back after the show ok?  
  
Inga: *nods* Please hurry...  
  
*Twig walks back into room to see Trunks trying to balance a spoon on his nose*  
  
Twig: Uh, honey? What are you doing?   
  
Trunks: Entertaining your guests why?  
  
Twig: I wouldn't be suprised if they changed the channel. Did the guest get here yet?  
  
Trunks: Guest? So soon? I figured it would take you awhile to book ppl for your show.  
  
Twig: Hey, what can I say? I'm good. So I take that as a no. Well, I'm sure they'll be here shor---*is cut off by doorbell ringing* Oh, good they're here. *answers door to see some weird guy standing there with flowers* Uhh... who are you?  
  
Mysterious Man: I am here to see Inga.. She around?   
  
Twig: @.@ You are here to see Inga? Hmmm... what is your name?  
  
Inga: Hey Twig, who is it? One of your guests?  
  
Twig: No, someone for you. *turns to mysterious man* I dont know what you want with her but you can sit there til she is ready to see you.  
  
Mysterious Man: That is quite fine. *walks in and sits down, blocking view of camera*  
  
Twig: Dude! You are blocking the camera!  
  
Mysterious Man: Oh, I'm sorry. *gets up and clumsly falls to floor, picks himself up and goes and sits on blue plush chair by door*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Trunks: I will get it. *opens door to find his mother standing there*  
  
Twig: Bulma! You made it!   
  
Bulma: Well of course I did dear. *turns to Trunks inspecting him* Have you been cleaning behind your ears?  
  
Trunks: Mooomm!!!  
  
Twig: Did you bring them?  
  
Bulma: *twinkle in her eyes* Yes. I haven't seen them in so long...  
  
Twig: Heh lets get started...  
  
Trunks: What's going on? You didnt say my mother was going to be here? What are you two up too?  
  
Bulma: *pulls out a really big old photo album* Your baby pictures honey.  
  
Trunks: @o@ *falls to floor*  
  
Mysterious Man: Ha ha I have to see this!  
  
Twig: *shrugs her shoulders, now just wanting to see her sexy man as the cute lil baby she knows he was*  
  
Bulma: *opens album* first off... awwww... here is when he was first born wrapped in his favorite blankie... He used to drag that around everywhere.   
  
Twig: He's so tiny and cute... looks so innocent....*wonders what happened*  
  
Mysterious Man: He carried a pink blanket with purple roses on it? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma: *tries her best to ignore strange man, been taking anger management classes* oh and here he is when he got into my drawers.... he put my bra on his head and walked up to his dad and said "i'm beautiful" Vegeta could have died.  
  
Mysterious Man: Are you sure he's not gay?  
  
Twig: *takes it upon herself to punch the mysterious guy out knowing it would be a while before Inga would be ready for any guests* Where was this one taken?  
  
Bulma: Hmmm.... I dont know.. I dont remember this picture... thats strange.  
  
Twig: Oh well for now I guess.   
  
Bulma: *giggles* this is when Vegeta took Trunks horseback riding  
  
Twig: *looks at picture and laughs* What was he like seven? He could ride better than Vegeta! *looks at picture again to laugh at Vegeta falling off his horse while Trunks happily riding along*  
  
Bulma: Oh my, what time is it?  
  
Twig: Oh no, you just got here!  
  
Bulma: Oh but I promised Chi Chi...  
  
Twig: @.@ Chi Chi? Go on woman! You don't want to keep her waiting! *is practically shoving Bulma out the door*  
  
Bulma: I will be back soon and we can finish ok?  
  
Twig: Thats fine! Be careful! *waves Bulma goodbye* Well, I have got to go take care of these men on the floor see ya next time!  
  
"Life is like a rainbow in the shape of a peach, and, if you're lucky, a pot of gold may just come your way." 


End file.
